


Who's Child is this?!

by InterstellarBorb



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarBorb/pseuds/InterstellarBorb
Summary: When a Young DJ takes a shortcut away from her fans she never anticipates what she finds in her secret route back to her husbands place of work.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 9





	Who's Child is this?!

**Author's Note:**

> This Takes place around the end of the Goolings time of stardom before they break up as well as DJ Subatomic supernova running the Cast Tech district itself.

Another day, another surprisingly successful gig at club planetarium, normally Cosmic Enderva, the current leader of the cast tech district, wouldn’t mind her own shows, but at the current moment she was parkouring across the streets and banisters of the Cast tech district itself trying her best to get away from all of the adoring fans she had obtained over the eight months she had actually owned club planetarium. Rock was very frequent in vinyl city at the current moment so when Cosmic Enderva came around as one of the soon to be plentiful EDM artists, of course people would go crazy for the digital bleeps and bloops along with the light show that had been generated for each given performance to give it a more unique kind of feel, yet she couldn’t ponder on how great it made her feel to see so many people happy, she had to keep track of the fact that she was on the move and needed to keep an eye out for a ticket for her escape from her crazy fans. Once turning into an alleyway she saw her ticket out of her current predicament, a manhole cover into the sewers beneath vinyl city.  
  
“Oh thank god” she sighed as she lifted the manhole cover and hopped down into the sewer below, using her stretchy arms to pull it back over and make a run for it before people realised she was even in the sewers, no one caught her go in them yet! It was the safest place in vinyl city! Who would look into the smelly old sewers for popstars or DJ’s, maybe even indie rock stars if they tolerated the smells. She had a good jog going on until she stopped to take a bit of a double take to see if she was in fact followed into the sewers by her fans, once no one was in sight she found a pipe to sit on as she took a good breather. “God i really need to work out more, my legs are killing me right now” she took of her hood and just took the brief moment to just relax, this wasn’t the first time she had to go into the sewers on her end, her fans were crazy even on day one of performing after the last head of the cast tech district suddenly retired indefinitely and the sewer was her only escape, oh she hated the smell on day one but. After six or maybe twelve times of having to take the sewer route back to her husband’s tavern, she got used to the smell, not the rats however, or that weird blue alligator she found one time that for some reason really liked sushi, as interesting as it was she kinda hoped it’s offspring wouldn’t have the same habit later on. 

A few minutes passed until Enderva suddenly heard a rather loud crashing sound from one of the tunnels causing her to look directly at it in shock, she hoped to god it wasn’t that blue alligator as she did not want to wrestle that thing a fifth time, after brushing herself off she let her hands glow a neon pink to light the way, she did put a bunch of motion lights on the route to the tavern but none were down the tunnel she was in so she had to use her natural powers for this. Nervous she walked down the tunnel trying her best to find whatever made the sound, normally people would throw their trash down here but it was illegal due to potential flooding, but sometimes, the rats would somehow manage to push a bag or two over and make its contents spill out, but that crash was different, it sounded like someone threw a whole television or even a child, though the child theory was of course, just a theory but she took it into account just incase. As she neared the source of the crash, something started to rustle around in what seemed to be trash bags, welp she found another trash zone so now she had to make yet another mental note of the location so she could tell the authorities that people were dumping trash in the sewers again, and then she heard it, something was sobbing in the pile of trash trying to escape, in a rather strong burst of adrenaline Enderva had rushed towards the pile and was tearing the bags up trying to find the source of the crying until she had found it, someone threw a whole toddler into the sewer, she picked up the crying child and burst through the manhole cover above in one rather strong leap that no human could do with ease, luckly she wasn’t human to begin with. 

She was in another alleyway, it looked to be the festival plaza so she went quite the distance to make it from cast tech, it looked like someone had set up a food stand at this location too but it was closed with no one to be seen, she took into account that goolings had a concert that night so it explained why no one was around, aside from the asshole that threw a whole child into the sewer. Enderva moved over to one of the empty tables and put the child down on it to see if it was okay, however she soon figured out that she had a bloodstain on her sweater, luckly she clean it out with ease but she soon noticed that the child’s head was bleeding in which made her panic even more and run into the food stand, pulled out a clean looking rag as well as some paper towels then moved back towards the child and started to get to work trying to clean off the wound, she thanked the fact that her husband always put a fresh bottle of water into her bag each time she had a gig since he worried she’d get dehydrated while she was performing, she then wet the paper towels and started to clean off the child’s face as well as see the… unique eyes she had, it was odd to see a child with flower shaped pupils in vinyl city but she wasn’t complaining, she’s an alien that married a robot from a different dimension for crying out loud! After a few minutes of making sure everything was clean she tied the rag around the child's head to try and stop the bleeding, while she was working on treating the head wound the child stopped crying but they were still sobbing some as they looked at Enderva, “my hwed horts..” Enderva’s heart sunk as she heard the toddler speak, a three year old should not be suffering with this kind of stuff, “i know it hurts, you have a really big boo boo on your head, but i'm helping it feel better.” She put a hand on the child’s head and pet it with her thumb, “what is your name sweet heart? Did you see who hurt you?” she mentally face palmed at herself, why is she asking a child so many questions after they obviously got a mysterious head injury, “muh mah deh. Muh num mah deh!” Mayday… now that was a weird name, but she has heard weirder. “Well mayday, do you have a home i can bring you to?”, Mayday looked very confused when Enderva asked that “wuh- wus a homb?”. Enderva was shocked to hear Mayday say that, she looked at the child with shock and horror until she had made her decision.  
  
“Fuck it your coming with me, i am not bring you to an orphanage or finding the guy or girl that did this to you.” With that Enderva picked up Mayday and walked through the festival plaza, she could hear the goolings performing so she was in the clear to be walking around out in the open as she made her way to the post that she had to use her platinum disk on, she quite enjoyed the song she chose to have on it, it was the song she played when she met her husband, she put mayday into one arm as she summoned her own DJ stand and played along to the tune that played as well as singing the first few verses until the cast tech district was able to be accessed and her stand vanished at an instant, Mayday cooed in surprise as she had never really heard music or seen magic like that before as Enderva made her way to a familiar building with a star shaped logo, The SolarStar Tavern, not only was this one of the few buildings she actually owns herself but it's also where her beloved metal husband works at, she sighed as she readjusted mayday in her arm then proceeded to force the door down making her presence known to her husband.   
  
“ _Babe Holy **FUCK**_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Enderva Plays to access the cast tech district 
> 
> Liar Dance ♡ English Cover【rachie】ライアーダンス  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XO4_x-MO6w&ab_channel=splendiferachie
> 
> i don't really plan on continuing this, but i have wanted to write this for a long time XD


End file.
